


Inspiration

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, Belts, D/s, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Mind Meld, Open Relationship, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amara runs into some issues while preparing for her newest film, Aria convinces Tevos to provide her with a demonstration and help her practice. It's for the arts, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> A note about Asari culture: I headcanon that porn made by and for them is taken rather seriously by the film industry, kind of like the porn-chic era of the 1970s in the US. Serious film critics review it, and it's expected to have a plot. I hope to explore this difference between asari porn and human porn more in an upcoming story (where Liara views actual human porn for the first time and is very confused. "Why is that deliverywoman taking off her pants? This makes no sense at all...")

"Not bad..." Aria tapped her fingers over the back of the datapad she had been given, studying it thoughtfully. "But it needs a little work."

Tevos lowered her own datapad in surprise. Her bondmate was fast, but due to the nature of her job and the sheer volume of messages and documents that required her attention, she had perfected the art of the speed-read. "What? How did you finish before me? I'm only half-way through."

Aria's eyes didn’t leave the screen. "I never said anything about finishing. I just skipped around and read all the sex scenes."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Tevos drawled. "Just remember, you aren't reading this for fun. We're doing Amara a favor."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Goddess forbid you go over to a friend’s house for a glass of wine without some kind of work involved." Aria waved her hand in dismissal—a rude gesture Tevos would have chastised her for if she hadn't returned her attention to the script. "The plot's a bit cliché for my tastes..."

"It isn't a plot," Tevos pointed out.

“... but I can live with it. At least it _has_ a plot. Not like those awful human vids Shepard showed us.” Aria pulled at face at the unpleasant memory. “The one with the pizza delivery girl was terrible. What sort of stupid premise is that?”

Tevos smiled. Shepard had been as surprised by the complicated plots many asari adult films often dealt with as they had been by the lack of plot in the human ones (although she did have a certain amount of affection for the human-made Bondage Babes series). She supposed it was an amusing cultural difference. The Commander hadn’t quite believed her when she explained that films like _Vaenia_ and _The Queen and the Councilor_ often won major awards and attracted high-end budgets.

“I didn’t have a problem with the story. The writers seemed to have a grasp on what really happened during Petrovsky’s abduction.”

She regretted saying something when a furrow formed in Aria's brow. "Ugh, don’t remind me. I could die happy never seeing that stupid footage again. Thank fuck the news isn't running it constantly anymore."

Tevos knew what footage she was referring to without being told. The image of Aria bursting through the wall to rescue her from Charles Saracino had become permanently embedded in the public consciousness. At this rate, it would remain famous years after the fact, like the holos from Shanxi or the shot someone had managed to grab of Shepard shortly after they unearthed her from the old Citadel's rubble. It seemed like everyone in the galaxy had seen it at least once.

Sensing the sour shift in Aria's mood, Tevos hurried to change the subject. "If the plot isn't what's bothering you, why are you complaining? I thought the first sex scene was well-written..."

"Well-written, maybe, but not accurate." Aria scrolled through something on the screen, searching for an example. "I mean, it starts with me telling you I love you, and then you shove me backwards onto the bed."

Tevos rolled her eyes. "How is that inaccurate? I did that yesterday morning."

"It wouldn't be a problem if the other scenes weren't too similar. I'm not always that sappy, and you're not always a power bottom."

"What's this about power bottoms?" Both of them paused their argument as another voice entered the conversation. Amara stood in the kitchen doorway, one generous hip braced against its frame. Her tight black dress added to her already-pleasing silhouette, and she was holding a glass of wine in each hand. "Are we discussing specifics, or just sharing general opinions?"

A blush colored Tevos's cheeks. She wasn't easily flustered, but something about Amara always left her a little giddy. Even without the facial tattoos, her resemblance to Aria was striking. They almost could have been twins, right down to the unique purple skin tone they both shared. It was enough to put thoughts in her head that she wasn't entirely comfortable with—thoughts that had occasionally crept into her fantasies since the official release of _The Queen and The Councilor_ several months ago.

Aria set the datapad aside, draping her free arm over the back of the couch. "General opinion? Positive. Specifics? Your script needs more variety. Come on." She gestured at herself with her other hand, as if she was pointing out the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm the Queen of Omega. Do you really think I let Tevos top from the bottom all the time? Or even most of the time?"

Tevos groaned in embarrassment, but Amara merely sighed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that," she said, crossing the room to join them on the couch. She offered them each one of the glasses, and Tevos took hers with a nod of thanks. "Honestly, that's one of the reasons I asked you to give it a read. Leyla's a wonderful writer, but no matter how hard the two of us tried, we kept hitting a block when it came to the sex scenes."

"Why?" Tevos asked. She shifted right to give Amara room to sit, but their thighs remained touching. "Your portrayals of Aria are always amazing. It's a bit eerie, to be honest." _Eerie enough to make me do a double take._

"Acting like her and writing her dialogue are two different things," Amara explained. "She has to be imposing, commanding, self-assured..."

Aria smirked. "You can say it. A bit of an asshole."

"Fine. And a bit of an asshole."

"Then why do you have me spouting I-love-yous and falling into Tevos's arms in every scene?" Aria grumbled. She paused to take a drink from her glass, and Tevos noticed it was much more than a sip. "Your writer practically made me into one of the leads from Vaenia. _Me._ "

"She's exaggerating," Tevos said, shooting Amara an apologetic look. "I thought it was lovely—"

Aria snorted. "Lovely? This is an _Amara Anjali_ vid about _Aria T'Loak_. It's supposed to make maidens ruin their panties, not make matrons cry."

"My thoughts exactly." Amara said. "That's why I was hoping the two of you could give me a few pointers..."

Tevos's eyes narrowed with suspicion. She glanced at Amara's hopeful face, then at Aria, who hadn't quite managed to school her expression. The air of calm she was trying for might have convinced someone else, but Tevos knew her too well. There was still a hint of a smile playing around her lips. Still, Tevos couldn't resist posing the question they obviously wanted her to ask. "What kind of pointers, exactly?"

"I think we can do better than pointers, Tevos," Aria said. "Why settle? I suggest a demonstration."

Even though she wasn't completely surprised, Tevos's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious,” she said, leaving her space on the couch and standing to face them both.

"I am being serious," Aria replied. "A little inspiration might be just the thing to fix this case of writer's block."

"Inspiration?" Tevos repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned to Amara, anxious to head off any negative reactions and apologize for Aria's crudeness. "I'm so sorry, Amara. I normally keep her on a tighter leash—"

"Phrasing, Tevos," Aria chuckled, leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

"You. _Quiet_ ," Tevos ordered, shooting a frustrated glare in her direction. "And you..." She turned back to Amara, but instead of being offended, the actress seemed amused. It looked as though she was trying to hold back a grin. Understanding dawned, and Tevos tapped the toe of her foot expectantly on the carpet, lips pressed into a thin line. "You set me up! Aria, I can't believe you roped Amara into this."

"She didn't rope me into anything," Amara said. "No pun intended. When I realized she was serious about letting me, um... _observe_ your interactions, I jumped on the chance."

"‘Observe our interactions’? What a diplomatic way of putting it," Tevos muttered. "You should be a politician, Amara. I'll bet you twenty thousand credits my bondmate didn't refer to it that way."

Amara shrugged, still smiling. "Well, not exactly..."

"I asked her if she wanted to watch me fuck you stupid," Aria said, not the least bit repentant.

"...and she might have mentioned you were curious about the possibility of entertaining two Arias at once."

Tevos knew instantly what Amara was referring to. Her face flushed, and she rounded on Aria again. "I told you that in confidence," she said, still trying to gauge just how angry she should be. Aria had committed a breach of trust, even though it had been done in a generous spirit. "Did you honestly think it was a good idea to share my private fantasies without my permission?"

"Well, yes," Aria said. "How else am I supposed to make them happen?"

Tevos sighed, massaging her tense forehead and closing her eyes as she tried to get a handle on her emotions. As she recovered her composure, she began to notice that embarrassment wasn't the only thing she felt. A familiar heat was pooling at the small of her back and blossoming between her legs, and even though she didn't want to admit it, the sensation was much too prominent to ignore. Aria's suggestion and Amara's flattering interest were arousing, even though the logical part of her didn't want them to be.

"I've decided..." she began.

Aria gave Amara a playful nudge with her elbow. “Told you.”

"...not to kill you," Tevos finished, fixing Aria with a warning look.

Aria didn't seem fazed. "It's a start. We can work up to 'thank you' later. And if you're good, maybe a 'please' too."

Although Aria's arrogance should have annoyed her, Tevos found herself warming up to it. She could tell from the pointed comments that Aria was toying with her, trying to get under her skin. Instead, she turned toward Amara, refusing to reward Aria's bad behavior with a reaction right away. "And what do you think about all this?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I imagine someone in your profession has to deal with a lot of unwanted sexual invitations. Aria should have known better—"

"You're not wrong, but I wouldn't call this particular invitation unwanted," Amara said. Her amusement was gone, replaced with sincerity. "Tevos, I was _flattered_ when Aria asked if I'd be interested... along with several other things." While Tevos groped for a response, Amara turned to Aria, and the two of them shared a glance. "She really doesn't get it, does she?"

"Not a clue," Aria said, almost fondly.

"You do realize I’m standing right here, don't you?" Tevos asked.

Amara faced her once more. "You're gorgeous, Madam Councilor. I know politicians need to be photogenic, but you could walk straight onto the set of any vid I've ever made, and not a single person would complain.”

Tevos remained stunned for several seconds. She knew her face and figure weren't displeasing, and had bought her a few advantages during her career, but hearing Amara Anjali—the woman who had cracked the top twenty of The Citadel's Hottest Celebrities for the last five years running—call _her_ beautiful was a bit of a shock. "I... thank you?"

“Wait until you see her out of her clothes,” Aria purred.

“Slow down,” Tevos said. “We need to talk about this first—”

“What is there to talk about? You want Amara to watch me fuck you. I want Amara to watch me fuck you. Amara definitely wants to watch me fuck you. Actually, she would probably rather fuck you herself...”

Tevos made an embarrassed noise, but Amara only laughed. “It’s all right. Aria told me that melds were off-limits, but I really don’t mind. Enaya and I are filming tomorrow afternoon, so I won’t stay frustrated for long.” When she remained unconvinced, Amara shifted forward on the couch and gave her a stare that was all heated seduction. “Besides,” she purred in a voice chillingly similar to Aria’s, “this is part of my _process_.”

Aria snickered. “C’mon, Thea. If you won’t do it for yourself—and I _know_ you want to—do it for artistry’s sake.”

“This isn’t my usual method of supporting the arts,” Tevos sighed, but she could already feel herself caving. Aria hadn’t been wrong. She _did_ want this, and though Amara’s reassurances that she didn’t need the meld made her feel selfish, the knowledge that she and Aria still had something reserved just for each other eased her doubts a great deal.

_And why shouldn’t I be a little selfish? A wonderful opportunity just fell in my lap. It would be foolish not to take advantage of it._

“All right, Amara. You can ‘observe’ how Aria handles me during a scene.” She gave Aria one last warning look. “But I swear, if you make me embarrass myself…”

For once, Aria gave her a serious answer. “Don’t worry. I’ll only humiliate you the way you like.”

Tevos allowed herself to relax at last. Her bondmate could be insufferable at times, but she always felt safe in Aria’s presence. She had nothing to be afraid of. “I know,” she whispered, and the two of them shared a soft smile. Then, without saying anything else, she folded her hands behind her back and dipped her head in a subtle posture of submission.

It didn’t take long for Aria to break the silence with her first order of the evening. “Strip for me, pet.”

Tevos stole another peek at Aria, looking for any lingering signs of softness in her face, but there were none to be found. She had slipped effortlessly into the role of Mistress, and it was obvious that she would _not_ tolerate any more sarcasm or disobedience. This wasn't the playful lover who allowed her to tease back, or the desperate one who begged for her touch. Aria's hard eyes demanded her submission, and though Tevos knew she always had a choice, she _wanted_ to give it. She lowered her gaze back to her feet, avoiding Amara's burning stare as she reached behind her head.

It took her fumbling fingers a moment to find the hidden tab of her zipper. Undressing on Aria's command was nothing unusual, but stripping in front of _Amara Anjali_ suddenly made everything different. She was all too aware of the sound of the zipper's teeth opening and her own ragged breathing, and she was half-convinced that Amara and Aria could hear her heartbeat too. Despite her nervousness, she pulled down until it reached between her shoulder blades.

She prepared to stretch the other way and bypass the difficult spot, but a subtle gesture of Aria's hand made her pause. "Wait."

She waited.

"Amara, would you like to do the honors?"

Tevos looked up in time to see a smile spread across Amara's face. It wasn't quite as predatory as Aria's, but it still sent a shiver racing down her spine. "Absolutely. Turn around, _Madam Councilor._ "

The mocking way Amara's lips wrapped around her title was so convincing that Tevos had to do a double take. She was almost certain Aria had spoken instead. Either way, the voice demanded obedience, and she turned to offer both of them her back. A shifting sound came from the couch, and warm fingertips peeled apart the wings of her dress to find the zipper again, a little too gentle to be Aria's. She hadn't expected tonight to take this kind of turn, but despite her nervousness, she wasn't sorry it was happening.

"You know, this is a lovely dress..." The zipper slid further down, all the way to the small of her back, and her sleeves began to slip over her shoulders. "But you're going to look even lovelier without it."

Tevos flushed, but a snort from behind them ruined the moment. "Come on, Amara. I wouldn't use a line that cheesy."

"I wasn't pretending to be you that time," Amara said. "I was being genuine."

"What the hell are you practicing on my bondmate for if you aren't going to be me? If you really want to sell it, you'll rip the dress."

Tevos had to stifle her laughter. Aria had a point—her bondmate was infamous for destroying clothes. Her wardrobe budget had nearly doubled in the past several years thanks to Aria's bad habit.

Thankfully, Amara didn't follow Aria's advice. She removed the dress with a subtle brush of her hands, allowing it to pool on the floor instead. Tevos was suddenly very aware of her nakedness, and she shook as Amara's soft hands came up to squeeze her breasts. Warm lips skimmed the top of her spine, and she felt an answering warmth bloom much lower.

"You really are gorgeous," Amara whispered into the back of her neck, and Tevos knew the words were meant for her, not to add to the show they were putting on. She didn't give her thanks, since Aria hadn't granted her permission to speak, but she hoped Amara could tell from the way her body melted and relaxed.

"All right. Enough playing. Turn around."

Tevos left Amara's arms, more than a little reluctantly, but when she turned, the sight before her more than made up for the loss. Aria had discarded her leather pants and underwear, and was seated on the couch with her legs spread. Her sprawled pose was as luxurious as always, and the pouting lips of her azure were already slick and parted with readiness. Most telling of all, Tevos noticed that Aria's belt hadn't been kicked aside with the rest of her clothes. It had been draped carefully over the arm of the couch, obviously a promise for later.

"Well? Don't just stare." Aria snapped her fingers and gestured at the empty space between her feet. "Kneel."

Tevos was all too happy to obey. She stood where Aria had pointed and lowered herself to the ground, still avoiding eye contact. She waited for further instructions, but they never came. Instead, Aria made her wait, addressing Amara instead. "Come back to the couch, Amara. You're going to want a front row seat for this."

"I'll make sure to take notes," Amara said. She swayed back over to the couch and reclaimed the spot she had abandoned, and Tevos couldn't help sneaking a peek at her long, sleek legs. Her mind began wondering what it would feel like to kiss a trail from Amara's ankle to her knee, but the sound of a clearing throat interrupted the thought before it could progress.

"Eyes on me, pet. Amara isn't the one you're about to service."

The word 'service' made Tevos shudder. She was fairly certain what Aria had in mind already, but the anticipation made her mouth water. She watched with rapt attention as Aria spread her thighs wider. The violet ridge of her Mistress's clit was already swollen, peeking past its hood, and her dark inner lips shimmered with wetness.

"Lick me."

The order embarrassed her, but Tevos was too far under Aria's spell to hesitate. Her Mistress's low, firm commands had become a comfort, and she was eager for the praise that followed when she obeyed them. She didn't spare Amara a single glance as she placed an open-mouthed kiss above the parted lips of Aria's azure, although she was intensely aware that she was being stared at. Her cheeks flushed, and her breathing grew ragged as she inhaled Aria's warm, familiar scent.

"I said lick, not kiss." Sharp nails raked along the back of her neck, digging into the grooves there. "Do it right."

Tevos didn't need any convincing. She flattened her tongue and dragged it through Aria's folds, gathering as much wetness as she could. Salt swelled in her mouth, and she whimpered a little as the flavor spread. Aria always tasted wonderful, but somehow, being watched seemed to heighten her senses. She kept using broad strokes, trying to cover everything until she received more specific instructions.

It didn't take Aria long to start giving them. The hand behind Tevos's head tightened, and she knew what was coming before her bondmate even spoke. "Suck my clit. If you make me come hard enough, you can have your treat later."

On another night, Tevos might have disobeyed and gone for Aria's entrance instead. Sometimes, defying Aria's orders could be just as fun as following them. But Amara's presence changed things, and she knew Aria wouldn't tolerate any disobedience. She did as she'd been told, taking the stiff ridge of Aria's clit between her lip and lashing her tongue around it.

Aria stiffened right away. Her abdominal muscles flexed, and Tevos felt wetness run over her chin. The rush of warmth gave her a surge of confidence, and she sucked harder, hoping to coax out even more. If the lower half of her face wasn't a sticky mess by the time she was finished, then she hadn't done her job properly. _Besides, I have to give Amara something to admire..._ That thought sent a pulse straight between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, shifting on her heels.

"You'll have to forgive her," Aria said, and it took Tevos a moment to realize that the comment wasn't directed at her. Aria was speaking over her instead of at her, discussing her with Amara as if she wasn't really part of the conversation. "She always starts squirming when she gives head. It gets her all worked up."

Amara laughed. "I guess I expected the Asari Councilor to have a little more patience. Doesn't she know how to wait her turn?"

"This _is_ her turn," Aria drawled. The hand behind her neck moved up to pet the top of her crest, a gesture that somehow managed to be affectionate and condescending at the same time. "She'd spend all day with her head between my legs if she could... or anyone else's legs, if I decided to lend her out."

That made Tevos forget the swirls her tongue had been painting. Aria hadn't actually let anyone other than Shepard and Liara 'borrow' her, but the threat was enough to make her inner walls flutter. Despite their earlier agreements about melding and sexual contact, Tevos found herself torn. She stole a glance at Amara from the corner of her eye. Part of her very much wanted to duck beneath the actress's knees and continue once Aria was satisfied... for comparison's sake, at the very least.

"I'm jealous," Amara said, in a voice so like Aria's that it took Tevos a second to realize who was speaking. "She has more enthusiasm than most of my costars, and she isn't even getting paid."

Aria snorted. "Honestly, I think she'd pay _me_ for the privilege of doing this." But despite the indifference of her bondmate's words, Tevos could tell she was doing her job well. Aria had started rocking insistently into her mouth, seeking more depth and pressure. The selfish motions made it difficult to inhale, but Tevos didn't even think of stopping. She gasped when she could and held her breath when she couldn't, surrendering to the steel grip on the back of her head

"You're being a little rough with her, aren't you?" Amara asked. She sounded much closer than Tevos had expected, and she would have jerked back in surprise if Aria hadn't been clutching her crest so tight. Instead of remaining curled up on the other side of the couch, Amara had scooted in closer, so close that her thigh was actually touching Aria's. "Is it because she enjoys it like that?"

"It's because _I_ enjoy it like that." Aria gave her hips another push for good measure, and Tevos felt the bud of her clit twitch. "But yeah, she likes it rougher than you'd expect. Bruises easily, too. I'll show you in a minute."

Tevos trembled with anticipation as she remembered the belt Aria had carefully set aside. She had no doubt that tomorrow would be a 'standing day' in the Council chambers. With Amara watching, Aria wasn't likely to take it easy on her. She sucked Aria's clit even deeper and flicked her tongue faster, trying to time her efforts with the insistent thrusts of Aria's hips. The sooner Aria came, the sooner she would get her reward.

"Shit, that got you excited," Aria growled, addressing her at last. "Is that what you want, pet? For me to bend you over the arm of Amara's couch and show her how wet you are? How pretty that tight ass of yours looks with my handprints and beltmarks on it?"

Tevos groaned. That was _exactly_ what she wanted, and the promise of pleasure mixed with pain was enough to make her head buzz. She had expected Aria to reach out first, since she was the one being serviced, but the dismissive way her bondmate was using her and their appreciative audience had her shaking with the desire to meld. She _craved_ Aria inside her—mind, body, and soul.

"Fuck, her eyes are almost black," Amara said, and Tevos shook as soft fingers skimmed the side of her naked shoulder, light enough to make her skin prickle. The touch was unexpected, but it only heightened her need. "Is she trying to meld with you?"

"She's trying _not_ to meld with me," Aria corrected. "But she won't last. She never does."

Tevos struggled to stay focused on what she was doing. Her mental barriers were strong, even stronger than Aria's, but her willpower was another story entirely. Aria knew just how to make her resolve crumble. The temptation to link their minds was almost too great, and she cast a pleading look up at her Mistress's face, hoping for mercy. _Please, Aria... Don't make me disobey you in front of Amara._

Even though they weren't joined yet, Aria seemed to read her thoughts. A hand cupped her cheek, firm but reassuring. "Fine, pet. I'll be generous and give you what you want this time. But you'd better make it worth my while, or the Council won't be sitting down for a week."

Tevos was relieved. That was as close to a 'go ahead, sweetheart' as Aria could possibly give her during a scene like this. She seized the offer before it could be taken back, diving into the union headfirst. She let her feelings pour through the connection, but Aria was ready for her. Despite the powerful release building in her body, she had complete control over her thoughts and emotions.

 _This is what you wanted, isn't it, slut?_ Aria asked, taking advantage of the privacy of the meld to say things she knew Tevos wouldn't want spoken aloud. _For me to come all over your face while Amara's watching?_ Aria turned toward Amara, letting Tevos share her eyes. The unashamedly hungry expression on Amara's face made their resemblance even more striking than usual, even without the tattoos. _You know, she'd make a fucking fortune if she was recording this._

 _Aria, please,_ Tevos begged, struggling to think even those simple words. She lashed the swollen ridge of Aria's clit with everything she had, unsure whether she was striving for her bondmate's release or her own. Each swipe of her tongue sent a jolt straight between her own legs, and she could hardly tell the difference. _Please let me come. Please let us come. Pleaseletus..._

Tevos felt Aria give in. Her body stiffened, and she hissed through her clenched teeth. "Fuck," she snarled, speaking out loud for Amara's benefit. "Make me..." ... _make us..._ "...come."

It was an order she couldn't possibly disobey. Tevos tightened the seal of her lips and sucked hard, surrendering herself to the swell of Aria's orgasm and letting it carry both of them. They flew over the edge together, with Aria clutching the back of her crest. A flood of heat hit her face, staining her cheeks and running down over her chin. Her only regret was that she couldn't capture it all in her mouth without releasing Aria's throbbing clit.

 _Greedy little whore,_ Aria whispered in the meld, but the words were clearly meant as an endearment. _Go ahead. I know you want to._

Tevos didn't need to be told twice. Her inner walls throbbed with delight and relief as she released Aria's clit and moved down to her entrance. The next several pulses spilled directly into her mouth, and she hummed her thanks, thrusting her tongue in and out to get everything she could. _Goddess, Aria... I'll never get tired of tasting you. Not until the stars die._

If the moment hadn't been so intense, Aria might have punished her for being unnecessarily poetic. Instead, the thought was received as a compliment, and Aria rode through the next several ripples with uneven thrusts of her hips. Tevos didn't mind when Aria's movements became rougher or the hold on her head grew tighter. She didn't stop, or even slow down until Aria's abdominal muscles no longer rippled with release and her own clit had stopped twitching.

"Good girl," Aria purred, using the words to soften the loss as she severed the joining. One last surge of affection followed, but it was only confirmation of what Tevos already knew. A 'good girl' from Aria in that tone of voice was simply another way of saying 'I love you'. "What did I tell you, Amara? She can't get enough. Her face is a fucking mess, and she still loved every second of it."

Tevos suddenly remembered that she and Aria were not alone in the room. Although Aria had been all too eager to show her Amara’s expression of desire at the start of their meld, Tevos had completely forgotten about her during their orgasm. It had been so intense that her entire universe had condensed down to Aria's voice in her head and the slick folds of Aria's azure against her mouth. Her cheeks burned, but despite her embarrassment, she couldn't resist meeting Amara's eyes. They were locked directly on her mouth, and Tevos became doubly aware of the wetness dripping from her cheeks and chin.

"Well, _I_ think she looks pretty," Amara said, imitating Aria's voice almost exactly. Everything about it was the same—the cadence, the emphasis, the layers of unquestioning dominance. "Wait. I take that back. She looks _delicious._ "

Aria smirked with pride. Her hold eased, and hand picked up a petting motion instead. "She is. Want a taste? I'm sure she won't mind sharing."

Tevos shook, but not with fear. Even from her kneeling position, she had a good view of Amara's full lips, slightly parted with what looked like anticipation. _Oh Goddess. Is Amara really going to kiss me? She's going to kiss me. Aria's going to tell her to kiss me..._

Amara's smirk was a mirror image of Aria's. "How can I say no to that?" She glanced at Aria, obviously seeking permission to give orders, and Aria agreed with a subtle nod of her head. Tevos's heart pounded as the hand on her head disappeared and one of Amara's took its place, winding around the back of her neck. "Get up here. You were so eager to make Aria come that I want to see what all the fuss was about."

Tevos's legs wobbled as she started to stand, but thankfully, Aria held her hip until she could find her balance. She nearly fell into Amara's lap, and she was grateful when a welcoming pair of arms came up to catch her. They weren't quite a strong as Aria's, but the play of muscle was obvious, and it was enough to make her shiver. She stared into Amara’s eyes, waiting silently, barely breathing. Then the face hovering in front of hers drew closer, and she couldn’t breathe at all.

Amara's mouth was warm and sweet and every bit as demanding as Aria's. Their lips collided instead of just brushing, and Tevos had to clutch Amara's shoulders for support. The swirling, subtle press of her tongue was masterful, and Tevos realized that she was making good on her promise— _Oh, Goddess. She's tasting Aria on me..._

"If this is how we look when we make out, I see why people buy Amara's vids," Aria said from beside them. She reached over, and Tevos released a muffled noise of surprise into the kiss as playful fingers pinched her ass just beneath her tattoo.  Fortunately, Amara didn't seem to mind. Her mouth became even more insistent, and soon, Tevos wasn't sure whose hands were where.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur, stretching out until she could barely remember her own name. Two pairs of warm lips traded turns, exploring every inch of her throat and shoulders, and two sets of palms roamed over her body until no secrets remained. She didn't have it in her to be embarrassed anymore. This was pure hedonism, and she was done pretending she didn't want it. Aria's tongue tasted like wine, and Amara's tasted like sex, and over top of that, both of them were starting to taste like her.

It wasn't until the string of kisses stopped that Tevos blinked her hazy eyes and re-focused on reality. She did a double take, sucking in a gasp. Aria and Amara had stopped spoiling her to kiss each other instead. Amara's teeth sank lightly into the plump curve of Aria's striped bottom lip, and the visual was so striking that Tevos didn't even mind the break. While she watched in awe, Aria's earlier comment about recording the show came back to her.

_If we were being recorded, this moment alone would earn billions._

But she only got a few more delicious seconds to enjoy the sight before Aria and Amara broke apart, panting near each other's mouths. "Do me a favor," Aria said, dangerously close to using a growl.

Amara was equally breathless when she spoke. "Name it."

"Fuck my bondmate for a few minutes? I've got a promise to keep."

Tevos shuddered at the words, but she barely had time to contemplate them before Aria pulled away from her side, leaving her alone in Amara's lap. She stiffened with uncertainty, but Amara cupped her face in one hand, gently directing her to make eye contact. "You okay?" she asked, in a voice that was higher and sweeter and far closer to her own than Aria's.

The haze of desire lifted a little, and Tevos nodded. "I—shouldn't I be asking you that? You haven't come..."

"Oh, I'll get to come." The pad of Amara's thumb stroked across her cheekbone in a gesture of reassurance. "Tomorrow, on-set with my costar. And in the meantime, I'm more than happy to warm up with you."

One of Amara's hands glided across her stomach, and Tevos hissed, sucking air into her burning lungs. The ache between her legs was twice as insistent as before, and when she caught sight of Aria retrieving her belt from the arm of the couch, it only grew worse. "Just fuck me," she muttered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't stare at either of them. "I need..."

"Excuse me?" Amara-as-Aria was back, and Tevos flinched at the crack of her voice. "You don't give orders here. You do what we tell you to do, when we tell you to do it. And if you don't..." The fingertips stroking her abdomen became sharp as Amara dug her nails in, leaving stinging purple lines behind as she raked straight down. "You get punished. Understood?"

Tevos glanced at Aria, unsure whether she was seeking permission or mercy, but her bondmate was no help. She gave the doubled-over belt a light, teasing snap of warning, letting it fall into her other palm. She didn't say a word, but the gesture was clear enough. “Yes," Tevos whispered, looking between the two of them.

"Good," Amara purred. "Now spread those gorgeous legs wider. I want a better view."

Tevos obeyed, shifting over Amara's lap until her azure was completely exposed. Her flesh felt burning-hot despite the cool caress of the air, and the second Amara's fingers brushed her clit, more trails of warmth wound along her inner thighs. "Fuck, Aria, she's dripping," Amara said, staring intently at what she was doing. "And _so_ swollen, too."

The refusal to use her name—exactly the same dismissal Aria had made use of before—sent a jolt straight to Tevos's core. She clenched, searching for Amara's fingers even though they hadn't gone inside her, and the ridge of her clit twitched hard. _Oh Goddess, she's talking to_ _Aria about me... like I'm a possession she's borrowing._ And in a way, she was. A living, temporary possession, but a possession nonetheless.

Aria laughed, a hollow, smug sound that Tevos was intimately familiar with. "Guess seeing us kiss did her in, didn't it? The little whore likes to watch almost as much as she likes to be watched."

Tevos shuddered. Aria had to be close, judging by where her voice was coming from. Moments later, the whisper of leather tracing down her spine proved her right. She hesitated, unsure whether to arch toward the belt or Amara's fingers.

"Don't hit her yet," Amara said, rubbing in short, firm circles that coaxed Tevos to move with them. "I want to be inside her when you do."

The thought of Amara's fingers pushing into her as Aria broke the belt across her backside was almost too much for Tevos to bear. She moaned and rocked her hips, hoping Amara would slip just a little lower and give her the stretch she suddenly craved.

"You'd better hurry," Aria drawled. "If you wait any longer, she's going to start disobeying orders... and then we'll have to punish her all over again."

Amara took the words to heart. She moved down, and Tevos cried out as she finally got the stretch she had been waiting for. Amara slid inside of her without any difficulty at all, hooking into her front wall and hitting the right spot on the first try. Tevos bucked when she found it, a completely involuntary motion that caused another flood of wetness. Without Aria's mind to link with, it wasn't quite an orgasm, but her inner muscles did pulse and grip down harder.

Before she could regain control of her movements or adjust to the curling fingers inside her, Aria's belt stopped skimming along her skin. It vanished completely, and even in her desperate, overwhelmed state, Tevos knew what was coming next. She braced herself, trying to prepare, but she couldn't relax while Amara's hand was working between her legs. It was doing things to her she couldn't quite believe, and it demanded almost all of her attention.

The snap of the first blow managed to take her by surprise. She flinched, but the brief spike of pain only lasted a moment before it faded to a dull throb. "Good girl," Aria purred beside her crest, close enough for Tevos to feel her breath. "You're going to take twenty of these. If you say anything other than your safeword, I stop. If you make it through, I'll _consider_ letting you come again."

Tevos couldn't help it. She whimpered at the threat, pushing harder into Amara's hand. It wasn't at all lost on her that Aria had started her off with two sets of ten instead of the usual one.

"I think she likes that idea." Amara gave a few short thrusts, and Tevos struggled to keep from screaming. "She's squeezing my fingers like crazy."

"Just keep fucking her," Aria growled. The belt snapped again, and Tevos gave a full-body jerk as Amara drove deep inside her at the same time. She had no idea how they were coordinating this, but the colliding sensations of pain and pleasure were sending her into a tailspin. Her head throbbed with the need to meld, and it took everything she had not to reach back.

Aria seemed to sense the waver in her resolve. "I've changed my mind. Count for me. You've already had two..."

Tevos was grateful for the reminder. Her mind was in such a fog that she hadn't been sure. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled shout as Amara's hot lips began trailing down her right breast. She couldn't catch her breath until they sealed around the tip and started sucking. "T—two..."

Aria placed an open-mouthed kiss against her neckfolds. "That's it. Keep going."

 _Crack._ "Three..." Amara's thumb started circling her clit, and she bit her lip to stifle a wail. The swift circles made her coil even tighter. _Goddess, how am I going to take seventeen more?_

But somehow, Aria and Amara conspired to keep her on the brink without pushing her over. “Four... five... six…” The flashes of pain when Aria's belt struck grew shorter as the count rose, and soon, all her body could interpret were stripes of heat and a frantic, throbbing pleasure that crawled over every inch of her skin. “Seven... eight… Nn...” She lost count somewhere between nine and ten, but Aria didn't stop to punish her. The blows continued, and Amara's mouth wandered to her other breast, sucking in time with the greedy strokes of her fingers.

Finally, just when shadows started to float at the edges of her eyes, Aria cast the belt aside. Sharp teeth took the cord of her shoulder, and Tevos sobbed openly as her bondmate's hand traveled along her stomach. The thumb against her clit was brushed aside, and she felt Aria take over as Amara continued fucking into her. Having both of them touch her at once was too much. She reached for Aria's mind, pleading wordlessly for entrance.

She got the mercy she was begging for. "Meld," Aria growled against the bite-mark she had just left.

After a brief, shared glance, Amara finished the order, punctuating it with one last thrust. "Come for us."

All Tevos needed was permission. She went rigid, fluttering around Amara's fingers and plunging into Aria's soul. A stormy ocean of lust was there to greet her, and she surrendered to the current, allowing herself to be swept away. Somewhere beyond the union, she could feel herself spilling into Amara's palm, but inside the meld, Aria held her tight. _I've got you, Thea. Let go._

Tevos sagged forward, trusting Aria and Amara to hold her. She came with a broken shout, shuddering between them as the waves of her climax crashed over her. She felt Aria stiffen behind her, and from the low groan beside her crest and the wave of possessive lust pouring into her, she knew her bondmate was sharing her pleasure. She offered up everything she had, all her pleasure, all her feelings of hunger and desire and love...

_I love..._

_...I know..._

_...we..._

Then the last of the lines disappeared, and there was only the bliss of the union.

When she came to, she was still kneeling over Amara's lap, but Aria's thoughts weren't quite as entwined with hers. The space allowed her to realize that she hadn't just made a complete mess of Amara's forearm, but of her dress as well. The material was soaked in several places, and Tevos sighed in embarrassment. _Oh, Goddess, I'm..._ "...so sorry." The transition back to physical speech wasn't easy after such an intense orgasm, but after a few syllables, she began to remember how. "I... I didn't mean to..."

Amara only grinned. "Don't worry about it," she said in her own voice. The actress cupped her cheek, drawing her in for another deep kiss that still tasted like Aria. When they broke apart, Tevos felt a little better, although she was still blushing. "Dresses can be replaced. But that... that was something special. You two are really adorable in private, you know? You’re making me wish I wasn’t single."

“Adorable?” Aria complained. “That wasn’t exactly what I was going for…”

“Shush,” Tevos said, her mind already working. Although she had known Amara was single, the thought that the actress might want a partner hadn’t occurred to her before. _Hmm. If Amara decides she does want to look for a girlfriend, that could open up some interesting possibilities..._

 _Don’t you start meddling. The last thing I need is you playing Sha’ira._ "Think you got enough help to doctor your writer's script?" Aria asked aloud. She severed the last connections of the meld as gently as possible, but part of Tevos still mourned the loss.

Amara nodded. " _More_ than enough. And I have a feeling the scene I'm filming tomorrow is going to be the one that makes all those maidens ruin their panties."

"Damn right," Aria laughed. "And don't worry about the dress. Tevos will buy you a new one."

" _You_ will buy her a new one," Tevos said, regaining some of her fire as she shifted out of her submissive role. "Technically, you were the one who made me ruin it." Amara started to protest, but Tevos silenced her with a look. "It's the least she can do. Besides, she's used to replacing ruined clothes, since she has an annoying tendency to destroy them."

"Fine," Amara said. "So... shower? The two of you can go first if you like."

"We'll share," Tevos said. "As long as you don't mind. I know you're probably a little uncomfortable..."

"Not in a bad way," Amara said. "You know, maybe I'll talk Leyla into adding a shower scene to the script."

Tevos caught Aria's eye, and both of them smiled. "That isn't a bad idea... and not too far from what really happened, either."

* * *

Amara panted, collapsing forward on top of Enaya's shivering body and into the nearest pillow. She turned her head at the last moment, just in case a camera zoomed in on her face, but her vision remained clouded. If she was supposed to say any more lines, she couldn't for the life of her remember them. She was still floating somewhere partially outside of herself, riding through powerful aftershocks.

_Oh Goddess. That was..._

"Cut! Nice work, ladies. I think that take's going to give us everything we need."

Even as the meld faded, the director's voice sounded distant and far-away. Amara blinked, withdrawing physically and mentally from the limp woman beneath her. Enaya looked as overwhelmed as she felt, and for perhaps the first time since they had started working together, the bubbly maiden seemed at a loss for words.

"You okay?" Amara whispered, ignoring the scurrying crew around them.

Enaya gave a soft groan, shifting to stretch out her sore muscles. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. But Athame's tits, what got into you there? I've never felt you so intense."

"Don't know," Amara said, still a little too foggy for long sentences. She rolled onto her side, giving Enaya a little more room to breathe. "Just inspired, I guess?"

"I'll say." Enaya remained flat on her back, staring at the ceiling in a dark-eyed daze. "Those were some pretty interesting mental images. I didn't realize you had such a vivid imagination."

That made Amara smile. It was a good thing Enaya hadn't connected the dots. Better that no one else knew what she had gotten up to the night before, even if the story would have made all her friends and coworkers jealous. She respected Tevos's privacy far too much to go spreading gossip around. "Well, I did have a brainstorming session with Leyla this morning to change some of the dialogue..."

"Ah. So _you're_ the reason I had to learn those new pages today. Thanks a lot, Amara. I barely had time to finish my lunch."

Amara could tell her costar was only kidding. "It was better though, wasn't it?"

"Definitely," Enaya agreed. "I'm probably going to have to use up a whole tube of medigel on my ass, though."

Amara finally summoned enough strength to push herself back into a sitting position. The director was still deep in conversation with Leyla, but she caught the eye of the medical supervisor standing nearby. "Hey, can we please get some medigel over here? Enaya's starting to bruise."

"Coming up." The curvy matron grabbed the bag beside her and hurried over. "Do you need some as well? Those scratch marks on your back could use it."

Amara winced as she rolled her shoulders. She had been too overwhelmed to notice. "Sure, but take care of her first."

"I'm not a baby, you know," Enaya grumbled, but she rolled over onto her stomach when prompted and allowed the medic to do her work.

"You're two hundred and ten," Amara reminded her, laughing at the familiar argument. "Talk to me when they don't need to use makeup to get you to look older."

"Fine, Miss Five Hundred and Six. But you're still buying me a drink after this. You wore me out. I'm not even sure I can walk."

Privately, Amara wasn't sure she was ready to walk yet either. The new scene had ended up much more athletic than originally intended, and with all the build-up from last night, she was exhausted. "Just one," she said, grabbing a towel from underneath the bed and attempting to pat herself dry. "Your positively ancient costar needs a nap."

"No nap," another voice said, demanding her attention. She looked up to see the director standing a few yards away, her usually sour face slightly brighter than usual. Telia Giannis wasn't known for smiling, and Amara took her (relatively) pleased expression as a deep compliment. "We've got to get you cleaned up for the next scene if we want to stay on schedule..."

"Yes nap," Amara insisted. Normally, she was content to let Telia have her way, but being the producer as well as one of the stars in her own film had its advantages. She could pull rank if she really needed to. "Enaya and I are exhausted. I'm giving us the rest of the day off. Besides, Leyla needs a little more time to edit the script. Right, Leyla?"

"I'd appreciate that," the writer piped up from her spot beside Telia's chair. "I've actually got a new shower scene I want you to take a look at."

That got Telia's attention. "A new scene?" she asked, turning toward Leyla with wary interest. "Won't that throw off the pacing?"

Amara tuned out the rest of their conversation. She flopped back down onto the tangled sheets, deciding to give herself a few more minutes before she went in search of her robe. A smile played around her lips, and she allowed her eyes to close and her mind to drift. It was too early to be sure, but she was fairly confident that _The Queen and the Councilor: The Rescue_ was going to be her highest-grossing film yet.


End file.
